Chloe
A resident of the rabbit clan, paladin of the Kradict Federal Church. Always full of energy, she treats each new day a sense of vitality. Promoted from an apprentice knight for her exceptional performance at the same time as Niya, her athletic abilities earned praises of all instructors. She remained just as active and resourceful after becoming a full paladin. An expert in pursuit, she needs only a small object of the target to trace them down to the corner of the earth. Skills Character Stats (Origin Awaken+10) Gaining Method * Event: Tie to Chloe Attribute of Title * Title name: Swift Shuttle * Title Attribute: Increases skill damage of the party by 12% Story of Resonance Lively Bunny The young maid Chloe was born to the Rabbit People of Earth and proved to be a prodigious and super fast child. When Chloe turned seven, nobody in her village could beat her in terms of speed. Hoping to meet new adversaries, Chloe could hardly wait to meet the outside world. Student Days Her outstanding talents quickly earned her a recommendation to visit the Capital and become a novice knight of the Kradict Federal Church. Her athleticism allowed her to excel amongst her peers. However, Chloe's prideful behavior earned the envy and ire of others, and she soon found herself facing unnecessary obstacles. Such predicaments rendered the Rabbit Maid helpless. During the novice knight trials, Chloe was able to achieve the first place in every test associated with speed. The instructors were impressed with such results. Inflated by her victories, Chloe began to treat her peers with less respect than they deserve. This act quickly made Chloe the common enemy of her cohort. Her uniform was thrown out with the trash, her armor was soaked in water, and she even received wrong notices regarding course hours. Just as when everyone was ostracizing Chloe, Niya, a fellow student of the cohort, suddenly issued a challenge against Chloe. "Since we're both novice knights, something should be done to decide who's the best of us. " Chloe, unwilling to accept defeat, immediately accepted Niya's challenge. This event caught everyone's attention. The competition was a duel that novice knights often used to settle their private differences. Almost every novice knight gathered to witness this fight. When the duel started, Chloe used her speed advantage to check Niya's actions. Niya, on the other hand, gave a stalwart defense and weathered her opponent's barrage of attacks. Unable to break through Niya's defenses, increasingly frustrated Chloe began leaving openings in her attacks. Niya managed to spot Chloe's exposed vulnerability and struck out, knocking Chloe down. "I... lost? " Sprawled on the ground, Chloe was speechless by this unexpected ending. "You're an excellent knight, Chloe, but your pride has become your greatest weakness. " Every one cheered when they witnessed Chloe's defeat. But Niya began reprimanding the novice knights who gathered to watch the fight. "As novices aiming to become paladins, you should be ashamed of your actions. Paladins should never ostracize their own fellows. " Niya's words did put her peers to shame. Chloe also learned that her arrogance was the reason why everyone disliked her. "Please forgive their pranks. " Niya said as she extended her hand to Chloe. The incident ended with the two girls settling their differences for good. Chloe sincerely apologized to her fellows and they in turn did the same. With Niya's help, Chloe learned how to befriend other people and managed to complete her novice training without further incident. The two girls became fast friends and graduated as Paladins of the Kradict Federal Church. Become a top paladin! Chloe and Niya graduated with stellar performances from their apprenticeships and became anointed Paladins of the Kradict Federal Church. The girls would perform Church duties everyday and use every means they could to help others. But one day eventually came when Chloe had to face a grievous trial... Chloe, Niya, and other paladins were assigned to a team for a secret mission within Imperial domain. But an unexpected accident happened during the retreat. A fellow partner was exposed, ambushed by the Imperials, and taken prisoner. "There are no reinforcements. We must rescue her ourselves. " Niya tried to encourage everyone and came up with a risky plan. They would infiltrate the enemy's heartland and locate the captured companion, and then break through the Empire's solid defenses to rescue her. A single mistake would doom the entire team to annihilation. "If any of you were to be captured, would you wish your companions to leave you to your fate? " Niya did everything she could to appeal to her comrades. "We came here as a team to complete this mission together. We must return with the team intact! " The other paladins looked at each other and said nothing. Chloe saw the growing disappointment in Niya and remembered how the latter helped her to get through trying times. "Say no further! Do not worry, Niya. I'm with you! " Chloe stepped forward and faced her astonished friends. "We can beat this! I will locate the whereabouts of our friend! " For Niya's plan to succeed, the first step was to locate the captured comrade. The only thing left on the scene was a piece of head ornament that she wore. Chloe used her rabbit ears and managed to catch a faint whisper lingering the accessory. This fragile clue allowed Chloe to eventually locate the target. She then used her astonishing speed to scout the entire area. Finally, Chloe was able to locate their imprisoned friend in a tower house. The Imperials were celebrating their victory when Chloe and Niya launched a surprise attack with their team. The defenders literally had their guards down as they never expected the paladins to find the place. The girls finally rescued the prisoner and returned to their base with the entire team. The team was commended for completing the mission. Chloe received a special mention by the Church for her outstanding performance. What surprised Chloe was that Niya praised and thanked her for what she did. Chloe finally understood that the proper way to apply her talents was to make others happy. Paladin Chloe now roams the lands to help more people and bring joy to their lives. Category:Characters